The invention relates to a transport cart for transporting and handling needle boards as are used in felting machines.
Felting machines comprising needle boards are used in felt production. Such a needle board is a large plate-shaped component which is provided with a plurality of felting needles that project from one surface of this plate. While one or more such needle boards are used in a felting machine, in most cases, a large number of needle boards is kept readily available at a storage site for installation in the felting machine and removal therefrom when necessary. Felting needles are wearing parts. Therefore, they must be replaced now and then. This is done with appropriate automatic loaders into which the needle boards are to be transferred and from which the needle boards are to be removed as needed. The needle boards may have a significant weight of several kilograms, e.g., 50 kg and more, and have a large size. One the one hand, the felting needles are relatively sensitive and must not be damaged during transport or during storage. Even a minimal bending of one or more of the felting needles is unacceptable. On the other hand, the felting needles frequently have a very sharp tip, sharp edge and/or are provided with barbs, so that they pose a significant risk of injury.
It is the object of the invention to provide a possibility for a careful and hazard-free transport of the needle boards.